JOH: Desperate Times
by cobra
Summary: Time to see what The Outsiders are made of. Xander and Superboy face a far greater force.


Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

Chapter One.

Buffy grunted as her back hit the mat with a dull thud. She kipped up quickly and fell into a tight fighting stance, she quickly began to circle her opponent.

"Your stronger than me, faster than me, now, be better than me." Dragon said with a serious voice as he jumped forward attacking with a lightning quick jab that Buffy blocked. The Slayer turned slightly on her right foot and lashed out with a left uppercut that Dragon simply defected with his right forearm grimacing slightly as a hot flash of pain lanced up his arm. He hid the discomfort behind a tight smile and slide left slamming a hard ridge hand into the slayer's chest knocking the young girl on the ground yet again.

"Told you he'd wipe the floor with you." Huntress AKA Helena Burtenilli said with a smile and a slightly laugh in her voice. Buffy stood slowly rubbing her chest as she smiled at Huntress sarcasticly.

"I'm sure you did so much better the first time you fought him." Buffy said in a sweet voice. Helena immediatly stopped chuckling and glared at Dragon for a moment before turning and walking from the room.

"Your improving rapidly. Maybe faster than Xander did." Dragon said with a smile as he watched Huntress walk from the room.

"Thanks." Buffy said secretly thinking that she needed to try harder. She should be improving faster than she was. She knew, Dragon knew it, and the person whose opinion really mattered, Xander, knew it as well., "Where's Xander?"

"He and Superboy are in the Watchtower. The JLA called a meeting and requested the two be there."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Xander shoulder to shoulder with Superman." Buffy said with a smile.

"I don't think he will either." Dragon said a matching smile on his face., "Go have fun Buffy, we're done for the day."

"You sure?" Buffy asked with a curious voice, there sessions usually lasted longer than an hour.

"Yes. Same time tomorrow."

"Sure thing teach." Buffy said with an annoyingly innocent smile and almost laughing as Dragon growled in annoyance.

"Get out." The man said with a subtle humor that most would miss. The outsiders however had come to know the man well. Buffy laughed as she jogged from the room. And behind her, Dragon smiled.

"I feel almost like I belong."

Watchtower.

Xander and Superboy sat beside one another as Superman stood at the head of the table wanting everyones attention. The two young men seemed at ease on the outside, but on the inside there stomachs were turning. Were they ready for this?

"The computers have picked up a growing fluctuation in the far reaches of space." Superman said with a sigh.," It seems like, well, like the Godwave we went up against a year or so ago." The collection of superheroes looked shocked. Xander looked down finding the file in his memory as he went over all the key points.

"But." Xander said finally breaking the silence.

"The computer analyses says it's something different. It reminds me of something I saw in the distant future when I fought beside the Legion. It's a stargate. I think."

"Is that possible?" Kyle Rayner AKA Green Lantern asked as he leaned forward also remembering his time in the future.

"Anything's possible." Wonder Woman said also very attentive. Xander leaned back in thought.

"If it's a StarGate.," Superboy started with a firm voice.," We need to know what's coming through it."

"That's why I've asked everyone here. I'd like to lead a team to the Gate."

"Let me guess. You want the Outsiders to cover things for you for awhile." Xander said with a half smile.

"If your up to it." Superman said with a serious voice.

"We'll take care of things, but if you need help, the Watchtower falls into the hands of the Titans. We won't sit tight when your in danger." Xander said his voice saying there was no argueing with him.

"I'd do the same thing." Superman said a smile finally showing on his face.

"Do you want me to go with you," Superboy asked with a serious expression., "I probably have the most experience with the StarGates."

"He has a point Kal." Wonder Woman said looking at the torn face of Superman.

"He would be a help." Martian Manhunter injected.

"I know," Superman said before looking at Superboy., "If you want to go. We'd be happy to have you."

"I'll get ready to go as soon as I can." Superboy said in a serious tone as he stood and nodded to the group then Xander. As the young Teen Of Steel left the room Xander stood.

"I don't want him going."

"What?" Superman asked in a shocked voice.

"He's part of my team. We're still new. We need to be together a little longer."

"It's ultimatly his decision." Wonder Woman said with a soft smile.

"I know that. It's just... Look your going into a very very dangerous and completly unresearched mission. Your going in blind. I don't want my teamate, my friend, to go on a suicide mission."

"We know what we're doing Xander." Superman said trying to keep his voice even. Though the anger was growing slightly.

"You know what your doing, but I'm not sure HE knows what your doing. Neither of us on your levels. You have to take that into consideration when your out there. He and I can team-up and take on damn near anything. We can work together, we can... we know how each of us functions. We can... "

"We know what you can do. Everything. We've seen both of you in action. Superboy can more than take care of himself." Wonder Woman said standing up beside Superman. Xander sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Okay, just watch out for him, keep his limits in mind."

"I promise." Superman said as he heard the caring in Xanders' voice. Xander nodded and walked from the room quietly.

"The two boys are remarkable." Martian Manhunter said as he stood and joined Superman and Wonder Woman., "They think of one another as brothers. Act like brothers, fight like... Warriors."

"Ya know, when I was there age I was talking about you. It's kinda strange to be looking at them as... peers." Kyle Rayner said with a happy smile.

"I don't know, I feel kinda proud. They're the future."

In the dark reaches of space the Gate spun. Opening wider and wider as the time past. In mere hours the first figure would emerge. His Red cape flowing behind him as he flew into the darkness beyond the dark world he had just left.

End Chapter One.

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

Chapter Two

Xander stood on the bridge as the shuttle carrying the Justice League plus Superboy flew off toward the far reaches of space.

"Damn." He whispered angrily as he turned from the view port and walked toward the master computer., "Connect to Outsider computer network."

"Voice print recognized." A synthisized voice said in answer as his files began to fill the screen.

"Connect with all Outsider members." Xander commanded with a deep voice.

"Connected."

"Team. Meet at the teleporters at the DEO building Washington D.C. We've been upgraded to the Replacement League." Xander said his voice giving no room for refusal., "Cut connection."

"Connection discontinued."

Xander turned from the computer and sat down in the chair he had been in during the earlier meeting.

'What the hell am I going to do?' The young hero thought to himself.

Space. Superboy POV.

I can't stop looking around the cockpit of the space jet. It's strange to be side by side fighting with the League. Them actually wanting and valuing my opinion is pretty awsome to.

"Unreal huh kid?" I hear Kyle ask from my left. I turn and smile at my old friend.

"Totally. I just.. It's so... crazy."

"I remember. It'll fade a little. But in a few years you'll still be asking yourself how the hell you got here."

I don't doubt that Kyle. I don't doubt that at all.

"Yo, where's SB?" Risk asked as he walked into the main room of the Watchtower a smile on his face. The girls and Giles followed behind him.

"He went with the JLA to check out a stargate anomaly in Sector 6100."

"That's pretty far out there." Supergirl said with a frown as she sat in one of the chairs closest to Xander.

"For the Stargate to not be detected till now," Xander started then looked in thought., "It would have to be." With a frown the young man pivoted the chair and began typing on the large super computer.

"What is it Xan?" Buffy asked finally getting over the shock of being in the Watchtower.

"The Stargate was just found today. We have no idea how long it's been there. I'm checking the back logs to see when the 6100 sector was last checked." Xander's fingers flew over the computer making more mistakes than he liked as he looked for the log files.

"Last checked. August twenty ninth two thousand three."

"Almost a year ago." Xander said to himself after listening to the computerized voices answer.

"So this, Stargate, could have been out there for almost a year?" Risk asked with a shocked voice.

"Yeah. It seems that way."

"Which means?" Huntress asked finally speaking up and walking from the other members toward the computer.

"Could mean a lot of things. But, the main one that concerns me, is that maybe, just maybe, there isn't just one thing coming through the gate, and that maybe, everything from the otherside, is already here."

"The JLA." Star Spangled Kid whispered in shock and terror. Xander nodded to himself in agreement then began typing again.

"Unable to connect." The computerized voice answered in monotone. Xander cursed silently to himself.

"The JLA's com link is offline. It could just be a glitch, maybe a magnetic storm. We'll try again in a few minutes."

"What if it isn't a storm?" Risk said watching as Xander stood and moved to another computer terminal.

"Then the Titans get to home set for the JLA. And we, get our first real field test."

"Not exactly the way I wanted it to happen." Huntress said sitting down beside Supergirl.

"I couldn't agree more." Xander said moving back to the main computer and retrying the communicators.

"Unable to Connect."

"Damn." Xander spoke through gritted teeth.

"I want everyone to wait for me here. I can get to the location faster without you there. I'll be back ASAP with a little more info."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Giles asked with a caring tone.

"No," Xander answered without hesitation., "But none of my team is going in blind."

"Very well." Giles said with a small nod. The rest of the group nodded along with the older man.

"Giles, your in charge. Supergirl take the computer controls. I won't be gone long." With a wave to everyone Xander left the room and walked toward the docking bay.

Superboy fell back as the red fist slammed into his face. The young clone flew backwards through space finally halting himself. The bubble around his body staying intact.

"Who the hell are you?" Superboy asked in a loud and angry voice as he wiped the trail of blood from his split lip. The young man in front of him smiled a feral smile and began to float toward the teen of Steel. Superboy looked around seeing that he was completly cut off from the JLA that were busy with there own opponents what could have been miles away. You can see a long way in space.

"Doesn't matter anymore kid, soon, nothing will matter to any of you."

"Very crypticly scary there. You ever thought of doing movie trailers?" Superboy said the comment all the while evening his breathing. He had to get out of there. Closer to the rest of the league.

"Quick tongue. I think I'll rip it out of that mouth of yours."

"That'll be tough after I shove your head up your ass." Superboy flew slowly toward the league, circling his opponent carefully.

"None of you can win. Everyone has already been beaten."

"Go to hell." Superboy said flying toward the figure quickly slamming into his chest with a right shoulder. His opponent doubled over the air pulling from his lungs as Superboy threw a right uppercut that landed hard under the aliens chin. Before his opponent had stopped upward movement Kon threw a left cross slamming his fist hard into the aliens right eye. His opponent flew through the vacuum of space quickly. Superboy flew after him just as fast only to get a boot to his face that made him back flip through the non existant air.

"That all ya got kid."

"Not even close." Superboy growled out grabbing the fist his opponent threw at him with one hand and sending his TTK into the opponents body beginning to put pressure on all the mans bones at once.

"AHHHHHHH" The figure screamed in agonizing pain that almost made Superboy feel sorry for him. Almost. Finally the figure slumped unconciese the agony overriding his nervous system. Superboy turned quickly only to be blindsided by a right cross that was way above his level. As he flew through space his vision darkened, his breathing became shallow, then, he knew nothing. He didn't feel the pull of the Spacegate. Never had a chance to fight it's pull. With an easy flow he went into the spinning vortex.

END CHAPTER TWO

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

Chapter Three

"They've already gotten through Cos!" Kid Ouantum yelled over the roar of the Star Gate.

"Sprock! Okay everyone get ready to go follow. Brainiac 5. What should we expect on the otherside?"

"How should I know? Do I look like god to you!" Brainiac shouted back with his normal sarcastic tone. Cos rolled his eyes and watched as the Legion began to form up behind him. Readying to go through the Gate into whatever lay beyond.

"What's that?" M'onel yelled in question at the form flying quickly toward them.

"Superboy!" Triad screamed in shock and suprise as the figure of the Teen Of Steel flew toward them., "Catch him!"

"Got him!" M'onel yelled as he flew forward and caught his friend by the waist.

"Brainy can he take another trip through the gate?" Kid Quantum asked as she and the green skinned genius reached M'onel and the unconcieuse body of Superboy.

"I doubt it. Looks like it took alot of him just to go the first time."

"He didn't act like this the first time he went through. He was a little... disoriented but nothing like this." Cosmic Boy said confused at the status of there old friend.

"He didn't come through of his own accord." Dreamer said her gift of second sight helping her to determine her answer., "He was one of the young men I saw."

"I thought you only saw shadows?" Kid Q asked with a hopeful voice.

"I did," Dreamer answered before looking deep in thought., "But he's one of them. I'm sure of it."

"What does it mean?" M'onel asked Dreamer with a worried eye.

"I don't know. I don't see everything, just bits and peices."

"M'onel, get Superboy back to Legion World. We'll watch the gate till you get back."

"I don't think we have to, it's closing." Brainiac said as he watched his palm computer.

"What do you want us to do Coz?" M'onel asked as he watched the slowly shrinking gate. Cosmic boy looked in deep thought, not sure of his next action.

The red, black, and green form of Warrior flew onto the scene quickly slamming a fist into one of the ten aliens fighting the man of steel and bringing three more on him in the blink of an eye.

"Where's Kon!" Warrior yelled in question as he ducked an energy blast from one alien before slamming a hard right into another.

"We got seperated when the fight started!" Superman yelled in answer as he laid out another of the seemingly infinate numbers of aliens.

"Damn it! I told you!" Xander screamed in anger as he hit three aliens with a giant green shovel. He gave the somewhat guilty looking superman a passing glare as he flew closer to the Gate, dodging aliens as he went. He moved beside Wonder Woman and slammed a shoulder into an alien that moved to get the jump on the Warrior princess.

"Have you seen Superboy?" Warrior yelled as he flew by slamming the alien on his shoulder into another one not far away. As the two figure flew toward deep space the young Green Lantern turned and looked directly into the chest of the Amazonian. He didn't even have the time to grin as he looked up into the slightly worried face of Wonder Woman.

"He was knocked through the Gate by one of our enemies."

"WHAT!" Xander yelled the anger once again flaring inside him. An alien tried to hit him in the back but was backhanded almost as an afterthought by the young hero., "I..." Xander was about to rip into the heroine as his communicator went off in his ear.

"Warrior. The Earth is under attack we need help!" Supergirl screamed nervously over the link.

"This is Warrior. The Justice League is on there way." Xander answered as he surveyed and noticed only a few stray aliens still fighting. He willed his ring to life creating a giant net that flew around all the heroes closing around the five or six remaining enemies. He then hurled the aliens back into the Star Gate.

"Get back to Earth now!" Xander yelled as he turned and flew toward the gate only to his the solid chest of Superman.

"What?"

"I came out here to tell you that the Star Gate could have been open for almost a year. I think the entire alien army has already come through, this group was here to guard the Gate." Warrior said looking into the worried eyes of the Man Of Steel.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, right now there attacking Earth. So all of you," Warrior said his ring coming to life and gathering all the members of the league in a green ball.," Will be going home." As the League members realised what Xander was doing he willed the ring to open a hole in the fabric of space and threw the ball through, successfully sending the Justice League back to Earth. With a determined face he turned back to the Star Gate only to see it slowly closing. With a deep breath he flew toward the Gate that was growing ever closer to closing. His legs just clearing the entrance as he was trapped on the other side.

The members of the Legion watched in horror as the StarGate began to close. They began to turn from the gate just as it reached it's last open point.

"SON OF A!" Warrior yelled as he held his head. His brain felt like it was spinning as he opened his eyes and surveyed the people around him that were looking at him like he was crazy. That's when his eyes landed on the unconcious form of Superboy.

"Let him go." Warrior growled out with a strong voice as he fell into a fighting stance his ring flaring green.

"We mean you and Superboy no harm." Kid Quantum said as she floated forward., "We are the Legion of Super Heroes." Xander stood out of his stance but still floated toward the group with a guarded look.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he took a hard hit to the head." Cosmic Boy said.

"Good thing they hit the hardest part of his body." Brainiac 5 said with a smirk. Xander turned on his quickly his ring igniting.

"Wait," Cosmic Boy said quickly., "Brainiac didn't mean anything by it. He's just being him."

"Tell him to be someone else."

"Very Batman sounding of you bro." Superboy said as he awoke and floated unstedily out of M'onels arms., "Thanks for the lift Val."

"My name is M'onel now old friend."

"Gotcha," Superboy said still a little out of it., "I'll remember that."

"You okay SB?" Warrior said as he floated over to his friend and looked at the bruise on the side of the young teens face.

"Yeah," Superboy said as he looked at his friend and smiled., "What was with the Bat channeling. He trained you a little to well huh?"

"Trained," Karate Kid asked before moving forward., "Are you by any chance.. Robin?"

"No, I'm not." Xander said with a deadpan face as Superboy began to laugh., "Look who I am doesn't matter. How we get home, that matters."

"He's right.," Kid Q said with a small smile at the look on Lyles' (Karate Kids) face. One of both confusion, and disappointment. Robin had long been his favorite of 21st century heroes., "Any thoughts on how to get them home Brainy?"

"We'd need the exact time that each went through, we already have the coordinates."

"We'll figure out the differences back at Legion World." Kid Quantum said with a smile.

"Legion, let's go!"

"So these, Jornigans, have control of most of the United Planets." Xander stated after hearing the status report of the future. Kid Quantum nodded in answer., " And now they've moved on to the past. They think they'll have less trouble conquering Earth if they go back in time."

"Basically."

"Boy are they wrong, the JLA will rip them a new one." Kon said with a smile.

"I'm not so sure about that, sure the League is stronger than the Legion but they lack the numbers to fight a war." Xander said in deep thought.

"They throw out an all points bulletin, get every hero on Earth in on it."

"Wouldn't help, there not organized like the Legion is. To many people that won't know anything about what there fighting." Xander said once again finding the flaws in Superboys thoughts. Kon sighed.

"The way you talk they've already lost."

"They'll find a way to win, I have that much faith in them." Warrior said with a serious tone and a deep look in his eyes., "Right now we need to focus on getting home." Before anythink else could be said the warning lights on Legion World began to flash.

"Earth is under attack!" Brainiac screamed over the loudspeakers placed in various spots around the artificial planet.

"Everyone get to the flight deck. Get ready to go to earth." Kid Q said through the system before turning to tell Warrior and Superboy to hang tight. The two 20th century heroes, were gone.

END CHAPTER THREE

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

Chapter Four

The JLA flew out of the space whole with the force of a rocket, the bubble breaking just as the whole closed. Kyle Rayner enclosed the group in yet another bubble as they continued moving.

"I can't believe he did that!" Wally West shouted with an angry tone.

"I can." Kyle said with a smile as he flew the group into the docking bay of the Watchtower.

"Yeah, he's looking out for Earth, he knew we'd follow Superboy." Superman said as the bubble disappeared and the League walked down the stainless steel halls toward the monitor room.

"So instead he follows." Wonder Woman said with a small frown. She understood, even approved, but that didn't mean she had to like it. The group entered the monitor room to see the Outsiders running in all directions.

"What are you all doing?" Superman asked stepping forward causing everyone to stop in there spots.

"Everyone get back to work." Giles said as he stepped forward to talk to the League the Outsiders went back to there task., "I've got everyone on communication through the Watchtower. All the heroes on Earth are in contact with one another through the switchboard ran by Supergirl and Huntress. There are three main groups on earth, the group over the United States is led by Captain Marvel, the one over Europe is led by the JSA, while the group over the sea's is led by Aquaman. The Invaders almost got by us but we were able to get a major defense and minor offense ready for them."

"Very good job Mr. Giles." Superman said as he stepped forward.

"It wasn't my idea, it's one of Xander's plans, although it was written to work from Outsiders HQ."

"Well, whoevers idea. It's a good one." Superman said as he moved forward watching how the Outsiders moved around eachother smoothly, like a machine.

"He's gotten them this coordinated in just a couple weeks?"

"Yes." Giles answered with a smile.

"Told ya the kid was good. Ganthlet was very off base when he made me take the kids ring." (as read in Journey Of A Hero: First Step), Kyle Rayner said with a proud smile.

"Well, if we don't get to work that won't matter." Wonder Woman said turning to leave.

"Hold On. We still have to be coordinated. Superman will go to Europe and help the JSA. Green Lantern will go to Aquamans group and the others will help fight over the America's and Canada." Giles said as he looked at a document on one of the many screens. The Justice League didn't argue as they turned and ran, or flew, in the direction of the dock, in the direction, of Earth.

Xander looked at his ring in shock, he'd only meant to hit the guy with a beam strong enough to send him out of the action. Not out of orbit.

"Whoa, good shot War." Kon said as he glided by trading blows with one of the stronger Jornigans. Xander was knocked out of his thoughts by a hard overhand right to the side of his head. As he flipped end over end he lashed out with a heel kick that knocked the offending alien for a loop. Then a few more. Warrior stuck the thoughts in the back of his mind and went back to work. He had to protect Earth first, he wasn't even a close hundreth of the list of priorities. Xander looked at both rings for a moment before surveying the fighting around him. The other members of Legion had yet to arrive yet the Jornigans betallion had been cut from fifty to ten. Xander smiled as he began to shoot short beams from his ring. He counted out ten then began to give orders. He squinted his eyes in concentration as each beam found it's intended target and with a force he could still not believe or understand knocked the figures from the sky.

"How the hell..." Superboy asked as he flew up to his friend with a smile., "That was new."

"Yeah." Warrior said almost exausted., "And way to hard to do again anytime soon." The two figures turned as one of the Legion teams flew to there positions.

"Wow." Invisible Kid said as he surveyed the carnage., "You two did all this?"

"You see Superman around here somewhere?" Superboy asked rhetoricly with a giant smile. Cosmic Boy surveyed the area and looked at the two young heroes with a newfound respect. He turned to Superboy with a smile.

"You've improved since your last visit."

"Yeah, had great teachers."

"I'd have to agree there." Cos answered with a smile., "You ready to go back to base and find a way home?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Xander said with a small smile., "Lead the way Cos." The group turned and once again flew toward the orbiting false planet of Legion World.

Xander stood in one of the many habitats of Legion World. He wasn't sure of the name, really didn't care, but with all the trees, small animals, it was peaceful. A nice place to think.

"Thinkin bout home Xan?" Superboy asked as he flew down and sat beside his brother in all but blood.

"No, I was thinking that after all the crap I've done today, the fighting, flying through space faster than light, sending the entire League back to earth, my ring should be drained. Should've been drained a long time ago, but it's stronger than it's ever been."

"That's impossible."

"I know." Xander said with a thoughtfull look on his face., "Let's get back to the monitor room. I've got some questions for Cos."

"Ten four good buddy."

"Your never watching Smokey and The Bandit again." Xander said with a smile as both young heroes took to the air.

"Hey, It's a good movie."

"It was until you started quoting it."

"This from the guy that sing, Always Love You in the shower."

"You been practicing that superhearing again haven't you?" Xander asked in a mock angry tone.

"I was trying to see what Wondy and Huntress were saying about me. I just can't control it yet."

"Well, stop practicing around me." Xan told the young clone as they reached the monitor room and floated over to Triad. Well, the center one anyway.

"Seen Cos around Tri?" Superboy asked with a lopsided smile that made one of the three girls swoon.

"Not lately, I think he's in the meeting room with R.J."

"Thanks. Seya later girls."

"He's so hot." One of the Triads said with a smile.

"He's a jerk!" Said the middle one.

"Now War, that's a hottie." Said the third. That's when the bickering started. The two young male heroes looked at the three in amusement before turning and walking toward the ajacent meeting room. As the door closed with an air sound they looked at the faces of Cosmic Boy and R.J. Brande.

"We were just about to find you two. We have some questions if that's alright?" Cosmic boy said as he motioned to a couple seats. Superboy and Warrior both sat.

"Go ahead." Warrior said with an emotionless voice.

"Well, it's mostly about you. We have nothing about you in our historical files."

"I guess that means I didn't make a difference." Warrior said with a still emotionless voice but his body language screamed disappointment.

"Maybe not. We had no files on Kyle Rayner either."

"But, Kyle's done so much for the universe. That makes no since." Superboy said with a worried look as he leaned forward his elbows on the meeting room table.

"According to our records the Green Lanterns all died when Parallax destroyed the central battery."

"Who stopped Parallax?" Xander asked leaning forward as well.

"No one, really, he fought against the heroes but lost the little battles, then he redemned himself by reigniting the sun." Cos said with a sigh as he to sat down. R.J doing the same.

"This makes absolutly no sense. Unless..." Xander said leaning forward.

"What?" R.J asked with a worried look on his face.

"Unless time Travel on our timeline really is impossible, or near impossible anyway."

"Impossible, we've been back in times more than I can count." Cosmic Boy said with a smile.

"I didn't save Time Travel was impossible. I said Time Travel on OUR timelines."

"Care to elaborate?" R.J. asked his mind racing to catch up to the young mans before him.

"This is just a theory, but we all know there are intersecting universes, hypertime for example. What if when we go to a different time we not only go forward or backward, but sideways."

"It makes sense, that's why nothing in the past effects this exact timeline, unless, it effect all of creation." Cosmic Boy said leaning forward in his chair intrigued by the thoughts of the young hero known as Warrior.

"We're talking about crushing every time law we have in existance right now." R.J said a smile coming to his face. He loved a good political challenge. And this was the motherload.

"No, that can't be it. It has to be something else." Cos said with a frown., "If it were that what are the chances that we always go to the same two worlds."

"Okay, you said Kyle came here once. Did you bring him?"

"No, he came through another way."

"I get it. I understand it now. I think." Warrior said with a smile as he stood and began pacing., "It isn't that Time Travel is impossible. It's not, it's that Superboy, Myself, and Kyle had no way to know where we were going. It was dumb luck that we even arrived in the same place. Well not really, my ring followed SB's trail through the time stream. But..."

"We took a left turn at Albequerqi." Superboy said with a small smile.

"Close enough." Warrior said as he turned and looked at Cos.

"We didn't have the coordinance plotted out for us. The Jornigans did. They wanted to travel across not only time, but dimensions."

END CHAPTER FOUR

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

http:groups. Five

Earth One (Our Earth)

The heroes of the Earth worked together like never before, the switchboard at the Watchtower filling and filling with calls of victory and distress. But it seemed to all be for nothing. Giles sighed as he leaned back and watched Buffy and Willow work the switchboard. He had long ago sent Huntress and Supergirl to Earth. They needed all the heroes they could get.

"You need to be down there Buffy."

"I know Giles." Buffy said with a sigh as she stood and took a break from the switchboard, Oz taking the vacated seat., "But I'll just be in the way, I'm nowhere near this level yet." The Slayer sounded almost defeated. Giles sighed and began to think, it was his power after all. Deductive reasoning was the main thing Giles had above even superheroes.

"I know a way you could be."

"Are we talking about a spell here Giles?" Willow asked from the console she occupied.

"No, but it a sort of magic I suppose." Giles answered watching as Buffy's confused face dawned with understanding.

"But, you have to be worthy., "Buffy said in a slightly scared voice., "What if I'm not?"

"We all have faith in you Buffy.", Giles said with a fatherly smile., "Just have faith in yourself."

"I'll... I'll try it."

"It's in my office. The large safe. The combination is taped under my desk."

"I'll see you guys soon."

"Be careful Buffy." Willow said standing and giving her friend a hug. Oz turned and nodded to the young slayer with a small smile.

"Always am. Hey this is Slayer gal here." Buffy said as she broke the hug and moved toward the transporters.

"I'll get Flash to give you a lift to Sunnydale." Willow said already hitting the com link.

"Thanks. Bye guys. If Xander shows up tell him I'm going to rip him a new one for this." As Buffy disappeared Giles fell back a look of compelete horror on his face.

"I've just sent one of the girls I think of as a daughter to war."

"You didn't have a choice Giles. We'd all be down there if we could be." Willow said a slight warming in her heart at Giles' words.

"I know Willow. That doesn't take the pain away."

Earth Two. (Legion Universe)

Xander sat at the terminal to one of the many holo computers on Legion World. He scrolled through the historic data, noting what was important and simply skimming over what didn't involve the Green Lantern corps or Batman. The Superboy stuff seemed to be up to date with both his universe, and this one. His name was never mentioned. Almost like he never existed. That troubled him more than he wanted to admit.

Three members of LEGION sat in the meeting room. Confused, and concered looks on there young faces.

"What do you make of him?" Cosmic Boy asked the two other members present with a look of concentration masking his confusion.

"I think he's on the level, he knows what he's doing at any rate." Kid Quantum said with a smile on her face., "I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Saturn Girl?" Cos asked not quite in agreement with Kid Quantums opinion.

"I agree. Did you see what he and Superboy did? They took out almost fifty Jornigans. There good."

"And from how they talk they aren't even in the top ten of heroes back then. I'm beginning to think that we don't respect the past enough." Kid Q said with an even larger smile. She had high expectations of the 20th century heroes, more than she ever admitted. But Xander and Superboy had completly blown her mind.

"I'm more than a little wary of Warrior. He's a wildcard."

"You just don't trust anything that's not in the Historical documents. Didn't Green Lantern change any of that?" Saturn Girl asked a teasing smile on her lips. Cosmic Boy smiled slightly in embarrassment before nodding his head in surrender.

"Besides, we could really use the help right now." Kid Quantum said causing the mood to go from one of high spirits to low and mourning.

"I don't know what good two new fighters are going to do.," Saturn Girl said sadly., "But your right. We could use the help.

"But what we really need," Cos started a look of defeat almost showing through his normally happy face., "Is a miracle."

"Damn..." Xander groaned out as he stood to his feet, the ache not yet leaving his chest., "Good shot."

"Thanks," Val, aka Karate Kid said with a smile as he bounced on his feet., "You drop your left just slighty before you execute the spinning heel kick."

"Man, not even Dragon noticed that." Xander said as he fell into another fighting stance. He nodded to Val and the two martial artist moved toward one another again. Xander waited this time, his eyes watching as Val shifted almost unnoticably. Val jumped forward with a right snap kick. Xander ducked right away from the kick and let a right uppercut Val twisted unnaturally in mid air dodging Xander's right and turning the snap kick into a roundhouse. Xander fell forward dodging the kick and turning his downward momentum into a front handspring landing just behind Karate Kid and lashing out with a right side kick that grazed Val's ribs. As Xander turned Val jumped backwards his right arm straight out moving toward Xanders head, Xander blocked the arm with both forearms and lifted his right knee in a jump aiming for Val's arm pit. Val quickly blocked the blow with a right hand before turning his stiff arm into an elbow strike and slamming it into Xander's chest; knocking the Warrior to the ground for what must have been the twentieth time in the last thirty minutes. Xander didn't stay down long. Kicking up quickly he lashed out with another right side kick, Val doged by jumping backwards again. Before Xander's right leg hit the ground the young man jumped throwing out his left leg in a back spin kick hitting Val in the back of the head. As the Karate Kid fell forward with the blow turning the momentum into a front handspring and a roll before stopping and spinning to face his opponent. The two were going to move in again...

"Nice spar guys.," Cosmic Boy interupted with clapping hands., "Warrior can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Xander said his breath almost ragged as he wiped the sweat off his brow., "I'll be in the meeting room after a quick shower."

"See you then. Good moves by the way."

"Thanks, Val here is the best I've ever seen." Warrior said a nod of respect passing between the sparring partners.

"Isn't he though." Cos said as he turned and walked from the training room.

"Good spar." Val said with a smile as he too wiped the sweat from his brow. Xander laughed with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll get you next time."

"Good luck with that." Val said with a humorful voice as Xander walked toward the showers.

"I'll need it buddy."

Warrior walked into the meeting room massaging his muscles as he went.

"Val worked you over huh bro?" Superboy asked with a smirk on his face. Xander casually flipped him the finger as he sat down causing Kon to fall into a fit of laughter. The three legionares, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, and Kid Quantum, smiled as the dynamic duo sat across from one another.

"So what did you need Cos? Ask me some personal questions?"

"As a matter of fact." Cosmic Boy said leaning back in his chair. Xander nodded and did the same.

"Ask away."

"Would you let Saturn Girl read your mind?" Cos asked in an easy voice.

"No." Xander answered back with an equally laid back tone. Cos looked at him slightly confused, but leaned forward in his chair.

"Why not?"

"I have other people secrets in there. You wanna know something about me, fine. But I'm not going to tell secrets that were intrusted to me."

"I understand what your saying. But I have to ask, why still keep them. They can't hurt anyone anymore." Cos said testing the young hero.

"Villians have gone back in time before. I could, not saying I do, but I could have sensitive info on some of the 20th century heroes."

"Okay, then how bout I just ask you a few questions."

"Fire away Cee Bee."

"Why do you think your not in our records?" Cosmic Boy asked his own mind wondering the same thing.

"I've came up with a few theory's nothing definate."

"Like?" Kid Quantum pressed her eyes gleaming waiting for the answer. She hated conundrums.

"I think, that it has to do with destiny."

"Care to explain?" Saturn Girl asked s she to leaned forward in her seat.

"Hal Jordan was destined for the ring, I think that's why he was given the ring instead of Guy. It was pretty much a toss up between the two. But Kyle, he wasn't destined for the ring, the Green Lanterns Corps weren't destined to be reborn. Which is why I'm not on your records. In this universe, everything went as destined."

"It's an idea. Better than anything we have."

"Which is nothing." Superboy said in a smart ass tone. Cosmic Boy glared at him for a moment before focusing back on Warrior.

"Sorry to ask these it's just..."

"You don't trust me." Warrior cut him off with a smile., "That's okay, in your position I'd be the same way."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you think you were destined for the ring?" Cosmic Boy asked with a small smile.

"Simple.," Xander answered a hard look showing in his eyes., "I don't follow destiny's little string, I break it."

END CHAPTER FIVE

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

http:groups. Six

Earth One.

Robin fell back as he took a hard hit to the jaw from one of the millions of Jornigans now invading the Earth. As he fell back he turned his momentum into a handspring and landed on his feet ten feet across from the horde of oncoming aliens.

"Wonder Girl, Impulse. With me!." Tim yelled his leadership coming to the forefront. As his two teamates met at his side he fell into a fighting stance. "Do your thing Imp. Cass I need you to come in behind me. I'll keep them reeling, you take them out."

"Lead the way Rob."

"I'll give them a little dust devil." Imp said a smile on his face as he moved into action.

"Slobo!" Robin yelled as he and Cassie moved quickly toward the horde. Robin smiled slightly., "Frag em!"

"Oh hell yeah!" The young Lobo said with a smile as he jumped into a large group of aliens. His fist swinging with deadly afficency. The group knew all there fighting was for nothing, they couldn't win this battle. But Young Justice had given up to much ground, they weren't going to give up Happy Harbour, not this time.

"This isn't working Robin!" Wonder Girl screamed as she wiped the blood from her split lip and sucked in a breath as the back of her hand rubbed against her swollen cheek. The fight was hard on all of them. Robin looked torn as he watched wave after wave coming toward them. Lobo, already fighting several aliens looked to be worn out, the fight no longer any fun. Impulse was running slower than ever, his right leg cut almost to the bone. Yet, he was still fighting.

"Fall back. Young Justice retreat!" The pain in his voice apparant as he gave the order to abandon there home. The others heard the call, and all felt the pain. Then a red and blonde blur appeared in the fight.

"BUFFY!" Robin yelled in shock as he backflipped over an alien slamming both feet into the back of it's head.

"That's right wonder Boy." The slayer yelled with a smile as she slammed a right fist into one opponent before spinning and kicking another in the chest. In moments Wonder Girl was at her side the two super powered heroines back to back. The enemy didn't stand a chance. Not in this battle.

Earth Two.

Xander flew away from Legion World. He could feel the power in the ring pulsating wildly, changing not only his power level, but causing his ring to act irratic. Creating things before he tried to will them into existance. As he stopped his movement twenty or so miles away he sat in the lotus position and began to send thoughts toward the ring. He'd learned recently that when asked the ring would answer. It was like a micro computer, the perfect researching tool in the universe. Knowledge is power, and the guardians of the universe knew this.

"Hello." A voice said behind the young man causing him to turn, his ring quickly igniting. His eyes fell on the grey figure with the green cloak over his body.

"Hal." Xander said his body still tensed as his thoughts ran wild.

"You must be Alexander. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Xander said with a slightly smartass tone as he relaxed slightly.

"Believe it or not they have been."

"What's going on with my ring Hal? It's getting dangerous."

"It's only as dangerous as you let it become, the more you fight it, the harder it will be to control." The Spectre said with an omnicent voice. Xander frowned in thought.

"I'm not giving myself to power Hal. It doesn't work out for the best."

"That's true. But I'm not telling you to let it control you. I'm telling you that to stop the rings flucuations, your going to have to control all the power. Not just what your used to."

"This doesn't make any sense Hal. Back home my ring isn't half this powerful. It's kind of..."

"Scary." Hal finished the young mans statement with a voice filled with understanding.

"Yeah," Xander admitted in a low voice., "How can I take control, how can I claim this... power?"

"Will is always the key Alexander." Hal Jordan, former Green Lantern, now The Spectre said with an eery voice before vanishing like a mist. Xander looked around the vast space around him before sighing and looking toward Legion World.

"I have to figure this out." He said to himself as he flew back toward the home of his allies.

"You want to what?" Cosmic Boy asked with a confused tone.

"I want to go out in space for a little while.," Xander said a small smile on his face., "I have a feeling, there might be something that can help us."

"What?"

"I don't know. I had a... friend, tell me something. Something that, let's just say it could be powerful enough to get us home."

"You have friends here?" Cosmic Boy asked curiously.

"I'd like to thinks so." Xander said with a smartass tone that made Cos laugh.

"Fine, But your not going out solo. Triad and Val will take you and SB out in the shuttle, that way you can find your way back."

"Okay, that's probably a good idea, I haven't had much experience in space travel. You trust me enough to send someone with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Cosmic Boy said with a serious tone. Xander nodded his head with a smile.

"Plus there are all kinds of ways to monitor a ship."

"That's true." Cosmic Boy said letting his own smart ass tone through. Xander laughed out loud as he turned and walked from the monitor room.

"Any idea where you wanna go?" Triad asked Warrior a slight blush on her face.

"Actually...no."

"I've got an idea." Superboy said with a slight smile as he walked up to the two heroes, Karate Kid at his side., "New Genesis."

"Why there?" Triad asked as she loaded the coordiantes into the ships computer.

"A little while back I was drawn into a... thing.. called Hypertime. It basically like this... Everything you've ever imagined, or could imagine, exist in some other universe. Layers upon layer of other worlds, Hypertime is the name of the pathway to all those universes."

"Sounds like a plan." Xander says with a smile Triad begins to pilot the ship out of it's docking bay.

"So, Mr. Miyagi," Xander started with a smile., "Ready for the training session?"

"If you don't stop callin me that..." Val said with a frown as he turned and walked toward the training room on the ship.

"Yeah yeah." Xander said with a smile as he followed the young martial arts master from the cockpit of the ship.

"Guess I'm gonna go help kick Xander's butt." SB said with a smile as he flew after the two heroes leaving Triad alone, she quickly split into three bodies.

"Warrior is so CUTE!" The Violet one said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but SB is cuter." The Orange one said with a sexy smile.

"Warrior's more mature and trustworthy." The original Triad said with a small smile.

"Ah, someone's finally crushing!"

END CHAPTER SIX

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

http:groups. One

Huntress hit the ground in a roll as she was thrown from the roof of a moving car by one of the seemingly infinite Jornigans. As she landed on her feet she spun pulling her staff to full length. Though the move wasn't needed as the car came to an abrupt stop and the Jornigan flew into a building at high speeds.

"No prob." Risk said as he let go of the bumper of the small Honda and cracked his neck in a macho pose.

"Act tough later. We still have a world to fight for." Huntress said with a snarl as she ran toward Star Spangled Kid and Supergirl who were fighting fifty yards away.

"No one wants to have any fun." Risk said to the air with a smile as he to ran toward the battle. The remaining Outsiders more than doing there share in the war. But, even they knew deep in the recesses of there minds that it wasn't enough.

Superman fell backwards toward the Atlantic as three Jornigans slammed into him with more force than a satallite falling out of orbit. Just as he was able to slow his desent a Green fist pulled him from under the three aliens letting them hit the water at almost super sonic speeds. There bodies not able to handle the pressure there existance ending in a giant wave.

"Thanks." Superman told Alan Scott as he pulled the already torn and tattered cape from his shoulders.

"Not a problem. We should get back to the others."

"Right behind you." Superman said as the two flew toward the fighting figures of the JSA in the distance.

"So to New Genesis?" Triad asked with a smile as Xander walked back into the cockpit a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Not just yet. I need to get to sector 1014. To a planet called Mogo."

"Mogo? That sounds familiar." Triad said to herself as she began to put in the new coordinates. Xander didn't say anything as he took a seat to her right.

"We're on our way. We have to be careful. The Jornigans patrol most of the outer galaxies regularly.".

"We'll handle it when it comes. I've got a feeling that, well, it's gonna be tough. But, I promise no one will hurt any of you." Warrior said with a hard voice. Triad looked at him with a sad smile

"That's a promise you can't make, your not a god."

"I'm beginning to wonder..." Xander whispered to himself to low for Triad to hear.

"Yo Xand! Come teach Wax boy a thing or two. I'm sick of getting my ass handed to me." Superboy said as both he and Val walked into the cockpit.

"Yeah right, he knows all my tricks SB. See's a telegraph that I still don't think exist. I think he's freakin psychic."

"So what? We just gonna chill the entire way to New Genesis?"

"Actually," Violet interupted with a smile., "Warrior wanted to go to the Planet Mogo first. He hasn't told me why yet."

"A legend."

"We're wasting time chasing down a legend? Your kidding me."

"We aren't wasting time SB, when we go back we'll go back to the exact moment we left. That's the way this stuff works."

"Um, we're not exactly sure of that. We will try to get you back to the exact time, but it, it could be impossible."

"I have to figure out why my rings so powerful. I need to get to Mogo to find that out." Warrior said his tone filled with worry.

"What? The the Green Lanterns version of Yoda there or somethin?" Superboy asked with a confused look.

"Something like that kid. Something like that."

Earth Two.

Legion World.

"I can't believe you talked me into letting him leave." Kid Quantum said with a smile as she rubbed Cosmic Boys shoulders.

"I've just got a good feeling about this guy. Like maybe, he'll help us end this war."

"I'm usually the optimist Cos, but one superhero isn't going to turn the tides. Warrior, hell, even Superboy aren't up to that."

"Did you not see what the two of them did? Over fifty Jornigans, before we could even get to Earths surface. I'm not saying that there going to single handedly beat the Jornigans, I'm just saying that they have two things we need, two things that even the Jornigans fear."

"What's that?"

"The S shield, and the Power Ring. Two symbols of awesome power. Far more powerful than anything they've been up against."

"We should have sent M'onel with them. He's still angry about staying."

"We need as many heavy hitters as we can get. This will be over soon. I'm sure of it." Cos said with a smile as he kissed Kid Q.

"Yeah? Can you tell me which side wins?" She asked in a sad laugh filled voice.

"Wish I could beautiful. Wish I could."

"Okay Xan, I've been quiet long enough. What the hell is Mogo?" Superboy asked as all of the heroes sat in the cockpit of the shuttle.

"Something Kyle told me about. It was said that the greatest warrior in the universe was on the planet Mogo. That was only half true."

"Enough suspense bro."

"The warrior, is Mogo. The entire Planet."

"Damn, how the hell did the guardians get a ring that big?" Superboy asked in complete seriousness. Xander sighed and shook his head, Val and Triad both chuckled softly.

"What?"

"What'd I say?"

"Were here." Triad said in a low voice as she looked out the cockpit windshield. Xander shook his head in shock and sadness as he looked at the almost completely destroyed planet, mostly brown with dirt and rock, None of it's greenage present.

"What happened?" Triad asked as she manuvered the shuttle to the floor of the planet.

"Years of abuse, without the power battery Mogo couldn't defend himself. I'll have to change that."

"Huh? You've got a plan?" Superboy asked with a smile on his face.

"This told me everything I need to know. Now, I know what to do, and how to do it. Open the door Tri?"

"Just a sec." Triad answered with a smile as she typed a command into the console. The door opened quickly and Xander lit his ring and floated out slowly. Superboy looked curious as he followed his friend outside. Both Triad and Karate Kid shrugged before doing the same.

"What are you going to do?" Superboy asked as the four young heroes floated above the planet.

"My ring is syphoning off an almost limitless, if not limitless, power source. I'm going to try and 'jump start' Mogo. Everyone stand back."

"Good luck bro." Superboy said as he, Karate Kid, and Triad floated back away from the red, green, and black figure of Alexander Harris. Warrior closed his eys, taking a deep breath before standing straight in the air. Both arms tight to his sides.

"In Brightest Day." Xander whispered to himself, the green power pulsating around him. Growing deeper, and stronger by the second.

"In Blackest Night." The planet of Mogo was soon engulfed by the green energy.

"No Evil Shall Escape My Sight." A new voice seemed to join Xander's as the rough terrain of the planet began to change back to it's former glory. Lakes filling as green grass began to grow on the hill sides.

"Let Those That Worship Evils Might." Xander's voice continued strong a smile gracing his face as the deep voice of Mogo could be heard just below his own.

"Beware My Power." The planet seemed to sigh in appreciation as it was restored.

"Green Lanterns Light!"

End Chapter Seven.

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

http:groups. Eight

"What the hell was all that about?" Superboy asked as the group sat in the cockpit of the space jet.

"I had to find out. Triad, contact The Legion. Tell them to meet me at the Earths' sun."

"What about New Genesis?" Val asked with a confused look on his face.

"We don't need to go there." Xander said with a heavy voice and a far away look in his eyes.

"So the Sol it is." Triad said with a smile as she set the coordinates in the ships console.

"So what's going on Xan?" Superboy asked with a confused tone as he sat beside the black and green figure.

"Ion never happened in this world Kon. All the stored up energy from Parallax is still in the sun."

"You think it's enough to get us home?"

"Without a doubt."

"We still have one problem." Triad said with a serious face., "The Jornigans' ships are surrounding the sun. My guess is that maybe there drawing off the energy as well."

"Could be, the Emerald energy has been used before." Xander said with a contemplative tone. His face a mask hiding most of his emotions., "Get us to Legion World, I think I've got a plan."

"And I change the coordinates again." Triad said with a smile.

"Thanks beautiful." Xander said without looking up from thought. Triad smiled a little more as she focused on the controls.

"What's the plan War?" Karate Kid asked as he took a seat as well.

"I'll tell everyone at once. It's not going to be an easy mission, that's for sure."

"Let me guess.," Superboy said with a smile., "Possible death, dismemberment, and utter humiliation?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah, a day in the life." Kon said with a false smile on his face.

"You two are way to chipper about this." Karate Kid said with a sigh as he leaned his head back and prepared for the journey home.

Earth One

Buffy sighed as she looked on, when she first got the battle the tide had turned. It looked as if the Young Justice crew had certain victory. But sheer numbers were against them, soon not even the power of the medallion could ensure victory. It seemed like all was lost.

"We can't win." Buffy yelled as she took a left the jaw.

"I know," Robin yelled as he completed a somersault., "retreat. Young Justice retreat."

The group quickly formed together. The healthy members protecting the weaker ones.

"We need to get to the watchtower." Buffy yelled as she lifted Robin into the air. The others followed suit, the Flyers lifting the ones who could not. As they flew off into the sun they all looked down as their home was destroyed.

Giles watched the monitors, a sad look on his face as he watched defeat after defeat. It did not look good to planet Earth. It's greatest heroes falling one by one under the enemy's wrath.

"God help us all." Giles said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Earth two

Legion world was in an uproar, the entire planet talking about the new warrior. Xander and Superboy walked down the halls, there head tilt high as they knew what they had to do. Walking into the small meeting room they stood before R.J Brantd and Cosmic Boy.

"We need to call in every legion member, then, I've got a plan." Warrior said with a serious look on his face.

"What plan?" R.J asked carefully, not fully trusting Warrior yet.

"A full on assault on the Jornigans, at the earths sun."

"That's sprockin idiotic." Cosmic Boy said before looking at R.J in apology.

"Let's here him out. He's got us this far."

"We need every member to destroy the base. If I get to the sun, I can get enough power to get Superboy and I home, and make the Jornigans go back to the stone age."

"We can't destroy the base. If it blows anywhere near Earth, it'd be catastrophic."

"If the explosion reached earth." Superboy said with a smile.

"How can we contain it?" R.J. asked with a small smile.

"Brainiacs forcefield,"

"The Jornigans can get through, all they have to do is change the frequency." Cosmic Boy said quickly.

"Unless, we have someone else backing the field up. Someone stronger than the field normally."

"And who would that be?"

"Me." Superboy said with a smile as he put his hand to his chest.

"I don't follow." R.J said with a confused look on his face.

"Send for Brainiac Five."

"Alright." Cos said with a sigh as he hit his com link and called the genius into the room. Seconds later the green alien arrived.

"What do you want Cos, and why are these barbarrians here?" Brainiac asked in 'I'm superior voice'.

"Put up your forcefield." Xander said with a smile. Brainiac looked at the young man in curiosity then did as told.

"Now watch and learn." Superboy said with a smile as he walked up to Brainiac and put his palm against the field. He focused for a second before the forcefield fell away.

"How in spocks name did you do that?" Brainiac asked in an angry voice.

"He can also reinforce the field." Xander said with a smile.

"You want Brainiac to put a forcefield around the base, then Superboy will using his Tactile Telekenesis to reinforce the field?" R.J asked with a wondering tone and a smile.

"Exactly."

"Would it work Brainy?" Cos asked in a commanding tone.

"In my estimations, given that my field would not have to be strengthened more than a few nano meters. Yes."

"Okay, let's hear your plan." Cos said to Warrior with an almost smile.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

http:groups. Nine

The Auditorium on Legion World was packed, both new and old members seated side by side. Everyone of them ready for war.

"A select few of us are going in. Me, Invisible Kid, Karate Kid, and three others that I haven't chosen yet. We're the stealth team. Twenty minutes after we contact you from the inside, everyone will converge on the Jornigan Base. Three large groups led by Cosmic Boy, Kid Quantum, and Superboy." Xander said his tone evoking no protest from any member of the Legion. Superboy took over at the nod from Warrior.

"Brainiac Five and I will lead the main defensive effort, putting a force field around the entire base. This will hold in the atomic explosion from the bases destruction." Superboy looked around the room, all faces backing the plan. Warrior began to speak again.

"This is THE mission. No others will be thought of, and hopefully, there will not be another of this caliber. This is going to take dedication, and it saddens me to say that most likely, not everyone is going to survive this battle." Warrior looked down with a heavy sigh.

"I can't, and won't try to order you to follow us. Your not in the military, your not forced to be here. But I am asking you to fight, to help save this universe from the Jornigans terrany. Who will fight?" Xander asked expecting a lot of warriors to stand, but not all of them. In a chorus of 'I'll Fight'. Xander, Warrior, had found his army.

"Ya think we have chance?" Superboy asked Warrior as the two young heroes walked from the auditorium.

"Yeah.," Xander said with a nod of his head., "Kid, I'll be the last one out of the base, if I don't make it out in time. You do what needs to be done."

"You'll make it Xan."

"Yeah, but if I don't. You seal that field kid. Brainiac will take your signal. Don't hesitate."

"You know I won't."

"I know, just wanted to tell you I understand it. If I thought you wouldn't do it I wouldn't have put you as my right hand." Warrior said with a serious look and tone. He smiled slightly and slapped Superboy on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get a good night's sleep. Gods know we're gonna need it."

"You better make it out Xan."

"This is me we're talking about."

"I know. If you don't make it. The Spectre and I will kick your ass."

"Noted."

Earth One

Giles stood in the center of the watchtower, all of Earths heroes gathered around him.

"We've forced them back to regroup. I suggest we do the same, they have numbers on there side but we have right on ours. We WILL be victorious. We just have to believe, and keep pushing toward the end. Everyone get some rest. I'll watch the monitors while you all sleep, be ready to fight at the first sign of trouble." Giles turned slowly and walked over sitting in front of the monitors as the heroes filed from the room.

"Mr. Giles." Superman said in a weary voice as he took a seat the the librarians right.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, so should you. I was just wondering. Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Giles asked as he looked at the man of steel with tired eyes.

"Why are you helping us? Doing all of this. Your don't have powers, your, normal, you can go, live a normal life."

"Before I answer that, can you tell me that you would turn your back on this? Even if you were normal?"

"No. I couldn't."

"Okay, Me either. But the reason I do this is simple. At first, it was duty. My father was in the Council of Watchers, it was my duty to be the same. But now, after meeting such fine young people as Xander, Willow, and Oz. It's because I want to be a better person. Xander always thought I looked down on him because I was smarter, older, more refined. When in reality I looked up to him for his strength, courage, and his ability to put his own safety into the wind for the good of others. Xander is the strongest MAN I've ever met, even without the powers, in a way; I'm trying to live up to his view of me."

"You care for them a lot."

"I do. And that is why I'm here Superman."

"Call me..." The man of steel looked around the room carefully, noting that no one was present., "Clark. When we're alone Mr. Giles."

"You can call me Rupert if you like." Giles said with a small smile and a nod.

"Wake me in an hour or so, I'll take over. Thanks again Rupert."

"Your welcome... Clark."

Willow and Buffy sat on the beds lined around the room, several other women Superheroes around them.

"What was it like Buffy? Fighting beside Young Justice?" Willow asked in a low and excited voice.

"Normally I'd say great, fun, exciting. But this time, it was... depressing."

"Huh?" Willow asked confused.

"We did everything we could Willow. More than we could, but we still failed, it's sad to think that I'm not on there level, and I never will be."

"But, the medallion?"

"Doesn't make me a hero. I understand that now. The powers, they don't matter, when you see the thing your fighting for overrun by the enemy. The only thought in your mind is I couldn't stop it."

"You did your best Buffy. All of you did."

"But it wasn't enough. I've never really lost before. Not this way. Now I understand how you and Xander must feel when your in battles."

"But we don't Buffy. We know your there, that's what keeps us going."

"Well, I always knew you and Xander were there, that's what keeps me going. I know you've got my back, and always will."

"We still do Buffy, and so do a hundred real heroes."

"You don't get it Wills. You are the real heroes."

Robin sat on his bunk, leaning back against the wall.

"You might wanna catch some z's man." Oz said as he sat up on his own bunk.

"Can't sleep."

"Me either, i'm used to late hours." Oz said feeling talkative for once.

"I know what you mean."

"What are you thinking bout?"

"This War. It's not going to last long. If we expect to win we're going to have to end it quick." Robin said a plan forming in his mind.

"Yeah, Giles and I have been talking about that. Xander had a few plans, but none for anything of this size."

"A full frontial assault won't work. Not with the numbers they have. Our best bet is a small infiltration team. A group that can reach the control room of the lead ship, and destroy it."

"That won't end this."

"No, but it will confuse and slow them down, then the other heroes can fly in and save the day." Robin said his mind working overtime.

"I could help you."

"I'm not going to do anything. But, how could you help?"

"I'm a werewolf. Even in this form I'm stronger and faster than normal. And I can hear and smell things normal humans can't."

"A werewolf huh? I bet your real quiet."

"You have no idea." Oz said with a half smile on his face.

Risk looked out the large viewscreen, seeing the darkness of space.

"Can no one sleep tonight?" Supergirl asked as she floated over to her teamate and sat beside him.

"I'm just thinking. We lost some people today."

"I know." Supergirl said looking down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I've had teamates die before. I mean, you think I'd be used to it, expect it even."

"I'm sorry about Prism Cody."

"She loved me once. But I was to blind to see her, to concieted. To wrapped up in covering my own ass to actually trust someone to cover it."

"I can understand that." Supergirl said lowly as she to looked out at space, her eyes focusing on nothing.

"And I haven't changed. After all the pain, the heartache, the idiocy, I have done nothing to redeem myself. I joined this team because someone I respected gave me a second chance. I haven't done anything with it."

"It's never to late to change."

"It is for Prism. It is for Joto. I always said I lived like there was no tomorrow. That's a lie. If there was no tomorrow I would be a better person. Living fast and dying young is a stupid ideal. One that I've let cloud my mind and soul for far to long."

"What are you going to do Cody? You have the time now."

"And I'm going to use it. Prism died today, but I'm still here, I'm going to take that as a sign. I'm going to push myself farther than ever. I'm going to be the best I can be. And I'm going to start learning from my mistakes. I'm going to be everything she thought I was." Cody put his head down trying to hide the silent tears that rolled down his face. Supergirl looked at the young man in sorrow as she put her hand over his.

END CHAPTER NINE

A/N:

Prism: Was a member of the Teen Titans when Risk was also. Prism had a huge crush on Risk but the young hero was way to taken with Argent at the time. He later realized his mistake but Prism had already left Earth, and him.

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Desperate Times.

Author: Cobra

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer or DC comics.

Summary: The Outsiders are training, fighting, becoming closer. Now the one thing all teams are afraid of has happened. What will the Outsiders to save not only one of there own, but the entire superhero world as we know it.

http:groups. Ten

To every female hero in the room Buffy Summers looked asleep. Her breathing regular, her heartrate at minute levels for her metabolism. But she was anything but asleep. An internal conversation just took all her concentration.

What would Xander do?

(You know what he would do.) Valace Gand answered back with a smile in his voice.

No I don't.

(He would lead a small infiltration group into the main ship. It will not end this fight, but it will make the enemy less likely to win.)

Who can I trust enough to go in. My teamates. But some of them just aren't good at the infiltration thing.

(Huntress is. So is Robin. And I'm sure there are many others that would help us.)

Buffy nodded to herself before standing and walking toward the exit, making a few quick stops along the way. Valace was right, they had to do something.

EARTH TWO

Xander smiled to himself as he led his small strike force through the internal halls of the Jornigan base. Getting in had been easy, he had that planned to perfection. Getting out, that's were improvisation came in.

"There's two being heading our way." Invisible kid said with a slightly shaky tone. Xander nodded at the whisper and he and Karate Kid moved forward to intercept. As the two Jornigans turned the corner both martial artist jumped forward silently, two quick moves and the enemy is down. The two young fighters nodded to one another in respect.

"We need to get to the control room. There I can set up the self distruct." Invisible kid whispered as they moved on.

"The rest of the Legion should start the assault in aproxamatly five minutes." Xander said as he walked forward easily.

"When we get the countdown started I will break us free." Mon-El said with a serious tone as he floated along behind Xander.

"I've gotta stay behind. I have to get to the sun." Xander said with a smile, Mon-El nodded his head in understanding. The group continued there mission in total silence.

"This is it guys. Time to show everyone what we're made of." Superboy said with a serious tone as he talked to his large unit., "This isn't going to be a walk in the park, and the sad thing is, if this all goes wrong, no one will know that we did anything. We have to get this right people. One shot. I know we can do it." The group looked at Superboy with respect and admiration. A member of the Superman Family had told them he believed in them. Kon didn't know it but that one statement would push the members of his unit further than they've ever been prepared to go. And it was going to take all they had.

"Let's get this done."

Xander's group had just reached the control room as the alarms started to blare.

"We have to hurry. Set the charges." Xander yelled in order as he sealed the control room doors with the power of his ring. Mon-El and the other legionarres nodded silently already moving through there task. Xander kept the seal up as he moved to the controls and began to type furiously, the ring translacting the languange.

"Self Destruct in five minutes." The ship computer echoed through all the halls and rooms. Xander turned quickly seeing his team waiting for further orders.

"Get out of here, when your out, give SB and Brainy the signal. I'll be right behind you."

"Be careful War." Karate Kid said with a small smile as he took flight. M'Onel just in front of him, ready to clear a path, the others all followed suit leaving Xander in the control room. Alone.

"Time to be a hero." Warrior said with a self concieuse sigh. He saw the green dot on the sun as his ring began to pulse wildly., "Mine to claim, mine to command." With a small smile he burst through the viewing glass of the ship and flew toward the sun.

"They're out!", Brainiac yelled as he shot a Jornigan with a pulse ray.

"Put up the field." Superboy yelled back as he traded punches with an alien for a moment before sending the alien flying through space with his TTK. Brainiac nodded and pushed a button, thousands of microwaves flew from small satallites creating a gigantic bubble around the Jornigan base.

"Do whatever it is you do SB." Cosmic Boy said as he held off several Jornigans. Superboy nodded and placed both hands on the large field. He forced every ounce of will he had into sending his TTK into the field to strengthen it.

"Everyone get ready, this is gonna be loud!" Superboy yelled his voice filled with nothing but authority. No false bravado, no annoying I'm better than you tone. He was all business.

Xander flew toward the sun at breakneck speed, his green aura seeming to grow larger around him as he went. He was intently focused on the sun he didn't notice someone grabbed his ankle till to late, he was thrown through space at near lightspeed, finally getting himself to stop and land his eyes on his attacker.

"Who the hell are you?" Xander asked his face a calm rage. He floated slowly within ten feet of his opponent and came to a stop.

"I am the commander of this army. General Zod." The large humanoid in red armor said with an almost smile.

"Should that scare me?" Xander asked in a mocking tone, the rings on each of his hands pulsing wildly in preperation of the battle.

"This Earth seems to have forgotten me in the last eight hundred years. I was once the most feared dictator in the universe."

"Really now? I guess you must have gotten your ass handed to you huh?"

"Insolant little brat." The General growled out in anger.

"Been called worse you midevil fair reject. If you want a fight I'll give you one."

"I've defeated Superman you ignorant little nat. You will be nothing more than a speedbump in my plans."

"Wow, you defeated Superman, who hasn't at one time or another." Xander said showing false bravado, he wasn't so sure about this fight anymore. The General growled once again and flew forward almost faster than Xander could follow, the young Warrior quickly brought up a shield as the Generals fist slammed down. The shield did little to slow the blow as it cracked and buckled under the force, Xander quickly dogded left and slammed a hard kick into Zod's face knocking the dictator back a good ten feet. Now with time on his hands Xander created a green armor over his body a green sword appearing in his hands. This time the young warrior made the first move, flying forward and bringing the sword down slicing cleanly into the Generals' forearm, the alien screamed in rage and pain and quickly lashed out with a right cross that slammed into the side of Xander's head dazing the young hero for a moment. General Zod took advantage of the situation and wrapped both arms around Xander neck.

"You fought well for such a young warrior. Take my respect to your grave." Zod prepared to twist the young mans neck from his body, but a large explosion shook him from his course.

"No!" The General yelled not noticing his grip had loosened. Xander took advantage of the distraction, he twisted quickly his rings igniting as he let every ounce of power he had slam down into the dictators head, Zod was out cold as Xander kicked the evil monster hard sending him flying through space.

"Now, back to what I was doing."

EARTH ONE

Robins plan had not gone well, the young protege of Batman stood alone as the bodies of his friends rested around him. The entire Jornigan army waiting for his move. He knew there was nothing he could do to win, this was his last stand. He was going to go out like Batman would. In a blaze of unrivaled glory. He prepared to die.

EARTH TWO.

Xander reached the sun with no further problem. He pointed both his rings toward the large green dot and with a willpower born of the gods he willed the power into himself. He yelled in victory and pain as his body began to glow a brilliant green. His body feeling as if it was tearing apart as the raw energy coursed into his body. Finally after what seemed like hours a bright flash of light went into his body. He was changed. He felt all the power of the Green Lantern Corps flowing through his body. With a smile he used his will.

The Legion Of Superheroes watched in shocked fascination as the Jornigan disappeared. All at once the evil aliens seemed to have vanished.

"What the Sprock?" Cosmic Boy asked as his punch hit nothing but space.

"Xander did it." Superboy said with a smile as he watched Xander floating toward them, everyone around them feeling the raw energy the young man was now in control of.

"Time to go home SB."

"Think you can take us back to when we first got pulled here?" Superboy asked hoping it was possible.

"Easily. Thank you all for your help."

"Thank you Warrior.", Cosmic Boy said in reply., "If we can ever repay you, just let us know."

"Go to the planet Mogo. I've left this universe a small gift. Use it well." Xander gripped Superboy arm lightly as the two young heroes vanished.

"I've never seen anything like that." Mon-El said as he moved to Cosmic Boys side.

"Pray we never do again. I'm not sure anyone should have that much power."

"There is nothing we can do about it now. Let us see what he left us. I have a feeling it's not such a small gift." Mon-El said with a small smile, he had learned to trust both Superboy and Warrior, they had earned his respect.

"Good idea. Legion, let's go home."

EARTH ONE

Just as the portal that lead to Earth Two closed Xander and Superboy appeared in the vast darkness of space.

"That felt really weird." Superboy said as a chill went through his body.

"No kidding." Xander said as he once again used his vast power.

"Let's get to the Watchtower and help the JLA."

"They don't need our help, I've already sent the Jornigans back to there dimension. As well as put there technology back to the stone age."

"That's some power you got there War." Superboy said in awe.

"Yeah, I can't keep it though."

"Why not? Man we could take out every threat before they get within ten thousand miles of Earth."

"It's to much, my body is rejecting it. I'm going to right a few more wrongs, but then, I'm going to have to get rid of it."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Let's go home Kid. There's a hell of a story to share."

"No shit sherlock. I think I'm going to sleep for a freakin week." Superboy said as he yawned loudly. Warrior laughed lightly as he once again teleported them. This time to the Watchtower.

Journey Of A Hero: Deperate Times.

Prolouge

Xander floated in the vast reaches of Space, just hours ago he had filled the JLA, Outsiders, and other heroes in on his and Superboy's adventure. Now he thought of what to do with his newfound power.

"It would be easy wouldn't it." The Spectre said as he appeared beside the young hero.

"Yeah," Xander said as he watched the Earth slowly rotate., "With a snap of my fingers I could get rid of every demonic entity on the planet. Hell, every evil being on the planet."

"I do not recommend it."

"Why not? With this power, I could make the world, hell the universe, a perfect utopia."

"If you feel so strongly about it, why have you not done so?" The Spectre asked with a careful tone.

"I don't know."

"Yes,", Hal Jordan said with an almost smile.," You do. You know deep down that everything has a balance, and if you change that, if you tip the scales in your favor, the universe might be the worse for it."

"I hate the damn rules."

"We all do, but they are in place for a reason."

"I can still do the other thing right?"

"You can do whatever you want. I cannot stop you." The Spectre said in a slightly aggrivated tone. Xander smiled.

"Good."

The Outsiders watched the view screen as Lex Luthor was led from the White House in handcuffs.

"I never would have believed it." Huntress said with a smile.

"Couldn't have happened to a better guy." Superboy said with a smile.

"_The entire United States is in shock at the numerous charges that have been brought against President Lex Luthor. Not only is the President looking at impeachment hearings, but also several criminal charges that if he is found guilty of could put him in prision for the rest of his life."_ The anchor woman on the television said in a serious tone. No smile on her face for once.

"Wonder who turned him in?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face. The rest of the team shrugged there shoulders.

"No one messes with my friends Luthor." Xander said in a deadly tone as he sat across from the president in the back of the police van. Luthor sneered before answering.

"Everyone will know about Superboy. The files will be all over the world before the end of the day."

"Wrong again baldy. There are no files. I win." Xander said before vanishing in a green light. Luthor sat in his tailored suit and handcuffs. A look of pure rage on his face.

"Hello Alexander." Ganthlet said as he stepped up beside the still glowing figure of Warrior.

"Ganthlet." Xander said as he eyed the Central Power Battery in front of him.

"What is it you wish to do my young Green Lantern?"

"I'm going to put this power, this energy, into the Battery for safe keeping."

"If you feel you must do so." Gantlet said in understanding. Xander nodded his head and moved forward, in a few seconds he was back to his old self.

"You have made the right decision Warrior." Gantlet said with a small smile.

"You doubted me once. Do you still?" Xander asked in a calm tone that slightly puzzled the Guardian.

"I do not. You have more than earned my respect. A much like your earthly predecesors, you have earned my admiration."

"Thank you Gantlet. I'll be by more often now."

"I look forward to your visits young one."

"Bye Gantlet." Xander said as he took one last look at the power battery. He took flight silently, his green aura disappearing into the vastness of space.

"Goodbye young Warrior. You have become so much more than promised." Gantlet said with a soft smile as he turned and walked back toward the building he lived in. He waved slowly to the two figures in the air.

"He has."

"Come so far." The female Oracle finished for the male.

"I believe he will be far greater than we have believed." The male said an almost proud tone in his voice.

"We shall see love. We shall see." The female said as she looked almost longingly in the direction Xander had flown.

"Let us return to our plane. We have much to discuss."

"Yes. We have much to prepare for." With no sound, no brilliant lights, no dramatics, the two figures seemed to vanish from existance.

"After all, these are such desperate times." The Male voice said in an echo.

"Were desperate. Now, they have there saviors."

END

Coming Up Next.

Journey Of A Hero: Interludes in Life.

A/N: I thank all of the readers for following my little fan fictions. For pushing me forward with your excellent feedback, and for pointing out my mistakes, making me a better writer for it. I hope you all stay tuned for the next installments, which will focus on explaining the entire Journey Of A Hero Universe through other characters eyes. I wish you nothing but the best, keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep writing.

Later.

Cobra.


End file.
